1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure of a protection cover of a fusible link unit (a battery fuse) directly mounted on a battery post.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where a fusible link unit for distributing power to loads is directly mounted on a battery of an automobile, at least a part of the fusible link unit directly connected to the battery post through a battery terminal is covered with a resin-made protection cover separately attached.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-338085 discloses a technique to attach a protection cover serving in such a manner as described above. In this technique, the protection cover is attached to a box body accommodating a fusible link through a hinge. When needed to cover a part being protected, the protection cover is rotated and covers the part.
Another protection cover as shown in FIG. 1 is known. A protection cover 130 covering an upper surface of a fusible link unit 110 is attached and fixed to the fusible link unit 110 using a crow-type lock unit 132 (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-358867).